Brilliant
by ElixirStars
Summary: Follow Lily Evans through her seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. The Start

Lily Evans sat in the warm glow of the sun streaming in through the window of the small compartment. It was her last year riding the Hogwarts Express to school and she was feeling sentimental. She looked around at her friends talking animatedly and goofing around. Marlene was fitting Alice with a toilet paper veil with the words, "Alice Longbooty" magicked in pink swirling letters. Alice, in her haste to remove the unfortunate veil, bumped into Emmeline, knocking her glasses askew.

"Hey! These glasses have lasted me a very long time and I'd like to keep them a bit longer, thank you very much!" Emmeline huffed, sticking her nose back into her book, 'The Seven Thousandth Edition of Advanced Ancient Runes'.

Lily couldn't help but smile. She, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewitt and Emmeline Vance had been best friends since their first year attending Hogwarts. They had been roomed together in Gryffindor House and chaos ensued. Marlene was the first to suggest they prank the first year boys' dormitory by switching their toothpaste with slug slime. It had been brilliant.

Now they were all 17 years of age. Lily felt as if time had sped by entirely too fast. However, she was determined to make this year her most memorable yet! Her musings were suddenly interrupted by what sounded like a blast from an air horn. Sirius Black entered their tiny compartment.

"Oi! Frank's proposed already then? 'Bout time, he's been hanging around the Potter's place for weeks. 'I love her soooooooo much it huuuuurttts!'" Sirius badly imitated Frank's slightly nerdy tone.

"He has not!" Alice's cheeks heated. She grabbed 'The Seven Thousandth Edition of Advanced Ancient Runes' out of Emmeline's tight grasp and chucked it at Sirius' head.

Fortunately, for him, he ducked.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Peter Pettigrew who had been passing by the compartment.

"What do you want Sirius?" asked Marlene in her no-nonsense tone. She started piling her blonde hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"I want to know when the wedding date is!"

"Oh shove off Sirius! There's been no proposal." Alice stated matter of factly. Alice and Frank had been dating since 4th year and everyone joked that they were engaged all the time.

"Personally, I think he could do better." Sirius commented with a sly smile that lit up half his face. Without a word he sounded the air horn again and sped off down the train. Alice not long followed.

"They'll kill each other." Emmeline grumbled as she picked up her book and placed it in the safety of her trunk.

"Hopefully not until after the wedding, I could use a cupcake right now." Marlene giggled.

"We are almost there!" Exclaimed Lily, gazing out of the window at the familiar lush landscape surrounding them. "Year seven here we come."

* * *

Lily, Marlene, Alice and Emmeline made their way towards the intriguing carriages that would bring them to the castle that was Hogwarts. Lily was amazed every time she saw them. They were black and shiny, with deep purple velvet seats that were much comfier than the hard seats in the train. What was most interesting about them, however, was that they seemed to pull themselves. Lily often thought of how excellent the idea was. Just as she was admiring one of the closest carriages, she noticed James Potter, her archnemesis, doing something extremely odd, even for him.

"Hey beautiful. You're looking better this year." Potter was waving his hand rhymically in the air.

"Potter. Odd you've moved from petting people to petting... nothing at all." Lily quipped.

"Evans. Odd you've still got that sneer on your face from last year. Actually, that's not odd at all." he retorted.

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Marlene, also confused at Potter's behavior.

"Saying hello to Dahlia, of course."

This obviously held no meaning as every one of the girls looked just as confused as the next. Potter, noticing their vacant expressions, offered his hand to help them into the carriage. They each realized that James was probably just being James and accepted his hand into the carriage. Each of them except Lily.

"Evans. I wonder if we might walk together to the castle. I have some news and I think it'd be best if you heard it from me."

"Have you gone mad? I'm not walking all the way to the castle from here, it's probably 3 kilometers!"

"What, afraid of a challenge?" he smirked as he knew she wouldn't be able to resist following him now.

"I'll see you at the castle." Lily turned, deflated to her friends. They nodded and continued on with their regular antics. Marlene was now reading Alice's journal aloud while hanging halfway out of the carriage. Alice was completely red and hastily trying to cover Marlene's mouth.

Lily returned her attention to the annoying form of James Potter. This ought to be interesting.

He began leading her away from the carriages and back towards the train.

"Er... I don't believe the train is going to take us to the castle." Lily remarked.

"Obviously," he replied. "There's another way back here."

Potter stopped next to the train at a stone wall that must have been over 30 meters tall. Lily could also see the first years halfway across the lake to Hogwarts. She stood, entranced by their excitement as they crossed the large, glossy lake. Lily remembered when she had been a first year, crossing the lake with Emmelline. They had sat together on the train and although both of them were quiet and shy, they had become friends straight away.

Lily turned. Potter was staring at her with a strange look on his face she couldn't quite place. He cleared his throat and swallowed and she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. She had never noticed he had one before. All of a sudden she felt embarrassed and she knew her cheeks were turning pink.

"Erm, so we should head this way." he said, his voice deeper than usual.

He gestured to a part of the wall that had a small carving of a pink umbrella on it. He tapped his wand on the pink umbrella and a hidden door swung forward, allowing them through to what seemed to be the edge of the forbidden forest.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Lily.

"It's Hagrid's secret entrance. He accidentally let it slip to Remus and I once when we were asking him about his favorite doors." Potter responded with a bright smirk on his face.

Lily, usually annoyed when Potter smirked, felt very different this time. She felt her face warm again and the fluttering of little butterflies in her stomach. She told herself that it was just excitement at returning to school.

"Oh." was all she could manage in a soft voice.

'Had he gotten more handsome over the summer?' Lily thought. 'Wait, he was never handsome, right? Just... well, not handsome. Okay, fine, he has always been fit, but he's still a toerag!'

They walked through the edge of the forest and out onto the school grounds. It was beginning to turn dark as they made their way past the vegetable patch toward the castle.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked.

"Right. Before you get mad, just understand that I had nothing to do with this. It wasn't a prank or anything."

Even in the growing darkness, Lily could tell that he was very nervous. He was running his hand through his hair and watching his feet as he walked. He normally strutted about, but now he seemed more reserved. Lily chanced a glance at his face. Potter was watching her again. Her stomach seemed to explode and she was glad for the darkness outside, because she knew her face was beet red. She looked ahead again, pretending nothing happened.

Potter took a deep breath and said quickly, "I've been made Head Boy."

Lily tripped and fell over the roots of a tree. She felt a burst of sharp pain in her ankle. She cried out in pain as she lay down on the ground. Potter was by her side as fast as it had happened.

"Lily, are you okay?" He looked desperate and his voice was filled with concern.

Lily was shocked at the use of her first name. They usually acted like they hated each other. Didn't they hate each other?

"Ow. I don't think I can move it." She tried bending her foot forward and a gush of pain flew through her entire body. She yelled out again.

"Okay, Lily, I'm going to take you up to the hospital wing. Try standing up without putting pressure on your ankle. I'll help you." He stood and bent forward holding out his hands.

Lily grabbed onto him and felt the butterflies again. What was going on? She hated James. She blamed it on her injured ankle. She thought that James would walk her up to the hospital wing, instead, as soon as she stood up, he wrapped her in his arms and picked her up off of her feet. It felt strange to be held tightly in his arms, Lily thought as he began walking towards the castle. She could feel how strong his body was and quickly banished all thoughts of it out of her head. She decided to focus on her ankle instead.

* * *

"Yes, yes, just a sprain," Madam Pomfrey murmured over Lily's apparently sprained ankle. "We'll fix you up in no time, not to worry. Episkey!"

"Ahhh!" Lily cried out in agony.

James was still there and instinctively placed his hand on her upper back for support.

"You'll have already missed the feast by now. Best to go to the Head's Dorm straight away. I'll send one of the elves with a bit of supper for the both of you. On your way." Madam Pomfrey insisted.

James assisted Lily out of the hospital wing, one of her arms over his shoulders. In all of the pain she had been in during the last couple hours, she had completely forgotten that she was head girl this year. And that James was head boy.

"Thanks for helping me, Potter."

"Back to last names now, are we?"

"I've never used your first name. What is it again?"

"Ha-ha."

"Thank you, James."

James looked away, not smirking anymore. He had a genuine smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that warmed you from head to toe.

"So, how did they make you head boy over... anyone else?" Lily asked in a joking tone.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I plan on taking my responsibilities seriously."

Lily shot him a sarcastic look. James laughed.

"Really, I am. With one or two pranks of course."

Lily rolled her eyes, however she smiled. James seemed, well, kinder this year. He usually was so obnoxious that Lily could barely think in his presence. This change was really nice. Lily thought they might even become friends.

"Where is the Head's Dorm anyway?" asked Lily, realizing they had been walking with no direction.

"We're almost there." James replied.

"Do you know where everything is?"

"Of course, I'm James Potter." He wiggled his eyebrows at her comically. They came to a stop near Professor Dumbledore's office on the 7th floor, outside of a painting of a creature Lily had never seen before. It was horse-like, with leathery wings, and it appeared to be skin and bones.

"James, what is this?" Lily asked, gesturing to the painting.

"A painting." James said matter-of-factly.

"I meant- what's the painting of?"

"A thestral. Loads of people have never seen one before."

At the word 'thestral' the painting opened to reveal a stunning room of ruby red and glittering gold. The room was very tall, with large windows overlooking the lake. There was a cozy fireplace with a fire lit inside, giving the room a warm glow. There were two ruby red couches and several golden poufs placed around the fire. It was much more comfortable than the noisy Gryffindor common room they were used to.

"Roast beef sandwiches, my lady?" came a small voice from somewhere around Lily's knees. A small house elf was holding a tray of sandwiches, looking up at her with bright eyes and a warm smile.

"Please," replied Lily, "thank you very much." Lily grabbed a sandwich and offered it to James.

"This place is rad." James said after thanking Lily and the house elf for the sandwich. He walked over to the the many bookcases that lined the circular room.

Lily couldn't agree more. She was so excited to read all of the books in this room. She imagined the look on Emmeline's face if she were here now. She definitely needed to show her friends her new dorm. But for now, she was exhausted.

"I'm going to turn in. James, thank you again."

"No problem, Lily. Goodnight."

Lily watched for a moment as James stoked her fire, AHEM, stoked THE fire and she quickly went to bed, seriously not thinking about James Potter.:


	2. Wardrobe Malfunctions

James wrapped his arms around Lily. Lily's hands roamed down his toned chest, bare beneath her fingertips. She looked up at his lips, plump and begging to be claimed by hers. She licked her bottom lip and tucked it under her sparkling white teeth.

"Lily..." James murmered, eyes glazed over. "Lily, please let me kiss you."

Lily tucked her hair behind her ear and ran her hand down her neck to her decollete. She released her bottom lip and slowly roamed his face with her lovely green eyes. His waiting lips were pulled into a slight smirk, and that perfectly strong jawline, making her knees weak, and those deep, dark eyes searching hers for any kind of hint that she just might give in.

Lily softly moved her hand to the side of his neck, running her fingers up by his ear, behind to his hair. She nodded.

"Lily." He whispered her name. She wrapped both arms around him.

"Lily." He sounded more eager this time.

"Lily." He began shaking her?

"Lily!"

Lily jolted awake, sitting up in her glamorous, plush bed. James was standing over her, looking very much the same as he had in her apparent dream. Sunlight was shining in on them, covering them in a warm embrace and illuminating James' tanned skin against Lily's porcelain. James had woken her, that much she knew. She wasn't sure why, though, his eyes were transfixed on her chest.

Upon glancing down, Lily realized her nipples were on perfect display, hard and round as pearls from her dream, showing through her only pajamas she could find last night in her haste to get some sleep- a sheer, black, 1920s style negligee robe. Lily looked back to James, who was now swallowing convulsively, his adam's apple doing a kind of wild dance in his throat, eyes roaming down her open neligee to her pale waist. Lily realized he was sure to see her tummy pouch and, quick as a whip, pulled the silky sheets and wool blanket all the way up to her chin.

"Ahem!" she squeaked out, her eyes fixating on anything in the room other than James.

"Ah-ha..." James managed, running a hand through his mess of jet black hair.

"Can I help you?" Lily was now looking directly into his eyes, her eyebrows raised quite dramatically.

"Uhhhhh..." James eyes roamed from hers back down to the area where her almost naked chest had been on display.

"James!"

"Yes! Right." he seemed to gather himself. "We overslept."

"Oh rats!" Lily exclaimed and, forgetting her choice of clothing, or lack thereof, jumped out of bed and rushed to her vanity. She began primping and preening herself, all before the stunned gaze of James Potter.

"I'll just...erm...go then." James said, rather nervously. Lily told herself it was because he had just seen a friend almost naked. There was no way he wanted to do the things from her dream in real life. No, he didn't want to touch her, watch her, or kiss her. She was certain.

Why should a guy like him be interested in her anyway? He was fit, if you liked that sort of bad boy persona, he was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, one of the most popular boys in school and a total womanizer! She was just Lily Evans. Hard working, moderate popularity, tummy pouch Lily!

Erg! Why was she even thinking about all of this anyway? She needed to prepare for her prefect meeting before classes started. Lily changed into her school robes, which seemed shorter than normal this year. Well, she had grown an inch or two since this time last year...She made a mental note to write mum about new school skirts, and with a quick check over in the mirror, she grabbed her school bag and headed for the prefect meeting.

"Lilers! Wait up!" Shouted Marlene from down the 4th floor corridor.

"Marlene, I'm late as it is!" Lily yelled back, ignoring the look of several annoyed students who all had the misfortune of being in the middle of the corridor.

"Just wait!"

Lily waited, tapping her foot and transferring her school bag from one shoulder to the other. Marlene finally caught up to her.

"Growth spurt?" she questioned.

"It's not that obvious is it?"

Just then a wolf-whistle could be heard up and down the corridor. Sirius Black seemingly appeared out of nowhere, a horrible gold necklace wrapped around his neck.

"Sirius, what on EARTH are you wearing?" Marlene bursted out laughing.

"Oh this beaut? Got her this summer, gorgeous, eh?" He held up his obnoxious gold pendant and smirked at them proudly.

"It's...Hideous." Marlene stared transfixed at the terrible necklace, in shock at Sirius' unfortunate statement piece.

"Oi! If you don't have anything nice to say, give me a kiss!" Sirius puckered his lips at Marlene.

"You wish!"

"Evans...Nice skirt." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh no! It really is bad!" Lily exclaimed, horrified at all the looks she was now aware of.

"Don't worry Evans! I know just the spell!" Sirius claimed, excitedly. "Erisque!"

Lily watched as her skirt crept higher and higher up her legs until the hem reached just below her bottom. Sirius smiled at his work.

"Well it didn't give the intended effect, but it is pleasant." said Sirius.

Lilly huffed. She was tired of being on display and it was only 7:30 in the morning! 7:30.

"I'm so late!"

Lily sprinted down the corridor to the empty classroom next to a giant tapestry covered in peaches. She reached the door, pushed it open, slammed it shut and took a deep breath, all before realizing the meeting had started, and apparently just ended. Everyone was staring at her, or rather, her fair legs, almost completely exposed by her little skirt. In no time, James had rushed in front of her.

"So, that will conclude the meeting for today. Please take a patrol schedule on your way out." James said as Lily fixed the hem of her skirt.

James and Lily waited for the prefects to exit the classroom before speaking.

"Interesting wardrobe this year." James smirked. 


	3. Why?

Lily Evans was one of the brightest witches of her age. She excelled in many classes whilst attending Hogwarts, including charms, herbology and potions. She mostly received 'Outstanding' in her O.W.L.s, she tutored other students, and she performed truly beautiful magic. So why why WHY was she so dreadful at transfiguration?!

She pondered this as she tried for the 5th time to transfigure a toad into a turban. So far there was definitely still a rather sad looking toad and there was definitely still no turban.

"No no," Emmeline warned her, "don't swish your wand so harshly. Glide."

Lily glided. The toad let out a loud croak and stared at her, looking defiant.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came waltzing over.

"You are still tutoring other students, are you not, Ms. Evans?"

"Yes Professor." Lily responded.

"Oh I had hoped so. It seems, however, that you may need some assistance in the art of transfiguration yourself. Perhaps work with Mr. Lupin in your spare time."

"Actually, Professor, I'm having some difficulties myself." Lupin said.

"Very well. Ms. Evans, you will receive help from Mr. Potter. Mr. Lupin, you will work with Ms. Vance.

"Thank you Professor." said Remus, smiling kindly at Emmeline.

"But Professor, I-." Lily began, however Professor Mcgonagall had swiftly moved onto complementing James on his large, glittering turban.

"Consider yourself lucky," Emmeline said rather excitedly, "Potter's even better at transfiguration than I am!"

She looked over to James, who was currently trying to shove Sirius' toad down his pants. Sirius was laughing madly and punching James everywhere he could reach. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look. Remus broke them apart, to which he received the toad down his pants. He did not look amused.

James' was laughing silently, bent over and slapping his knee. Lily couldn't help but smile.

Wait. Why? Up until yesterday she had loathed James Potter, and now, he was...Tolerable? Well he had taken her to the hospital wing after she sprained her ankle. Of course, that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't made her walk with him to the castle. And what was with that dream earlier? And, Merlin, she had forgotten about her nipples in his face this morning! And now she was supposed to be tutored by him? He probably was annoyed that he'd seen her in such a way and now she was inconveniencing him further by having to be tutored by him! She decided to get Alice's advice over lunch.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Alice roared.

"Alice! Keep it down!" Lily whisper-roared back.

"I'm sorry. WHAT?!

"I know. But I forgot what I was wearing."

"Or not wearing, apparently. What did he do?"

"He just sort of...Stared. Honestly I think he was more weirded out than anything."

"Probably. I mean you guys barely know each other."

Lily's spirits lowered a bit. She had been hoping that Alice had said he was interested in her. Why? She had no idea. But, somehow, she felt hurt at the thought that James wouldn't like her that way.

"I should apologize to him." Lily said, a little defeated.

"Maybe." Replied Alice. She gave Lily an encouraging sort of smile.

They resumed their lunch by the black lake, every once in a while pointing at the giant squid, which made an occasional appearance.

That evening, after dinner, Lily invited Alice, Marlene and Emmeline to the Head Dorm. They made their way to the 7th floor, chatting and giggling the entire way. Lily was grateful to have such a close group of friends. They finally found themselves in front of the thestral painting.

"What is it?" asked Marlene, tilting her head, her signature bun flopping to the side.

"All I know is that it's called a thestral." The portrait swung open wide to let them in.

"Oh Lily! It's amazing!" exclaimed Emmeline. She hurried over to the hundreds of books lining the walls.

"This place is stunning!" Marlene bounced onto one of the many golden poufs near the fireplace.  
"Cool!" stated Alice, looking at the star-studded ceiling.

"You guys are more than welcome to share this space. It's way more relaxing than the Gryffindor common room." Lily offered.

The girls continued to talk and laugh late into the night. James had come in, said hello, and gone straight to his room and they hadn't heard from him since. Alice, Emmeline and Marlene bade Lily goodnight around 11. Lily was just about to turn in when James entered the common area, a plain white shirt held in one hand.

"Er...Lily, I thought you could use this, since you haven't been able to find your usual pajamas yet." He handed her the shirt.

She accepted it and looked down at it. It was easily double her size and the fabric was so soft. She could even smell James on it, which all of a sudden made her really want to touch him.

"Thanks James. And I'm sorry about this morning. What you had to see." Lily said shyly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"It's okay." He smirked.

Oh. He must not like her after all. How could she have been so silly to even hope? Well, maybe they could be friends.

"Thanks James. She stood on her tippy toes and quick as a wink, kissed him on the cheek.

She stood back and observed him. He was running a hand through his hair and staring at her lips.

"Lily, I…"

"Yes?"

"I hope you have a good night."

"You too." and she turned and headed for her bedroom, this time, definitely thinking about James Potter.


	4. Beautiful

Classes flew by that week and Lily was so flooded with homework she barely had time to eat. It was Saturday, and now that they were in their 7th year, they had the luxury of attending Hogsmeade every weekend. Lily had slept in until 10 that morning and was eager to go to the village. Mum had sent her some galleons to go shopping for new clothes and she also wanted to purchase some sugar quills and perhaps a journal.

Lily decided to take a shower before heading to Hogsmeade. She and James shared a bathroom, but he was likely to already be at the village causing mayhem by now. She packed her shower bag with her hair products and body wash and headed for the bathroom, which was nestled between both of their bedrooms.

The bathroom they shared was just as lovely as the rest of the dorm. Covered in shimmering gold tiles and porcelain, it gave a feeling of serenity. The spacious double sinks provided ample room for both of them to brush their teeth in the morning and the two curtained showers provided some modesty, although they never showered at the same time, anyway.

Lily thought about James, naked under the running water of the shower. She shivered as she removed her pajamas. Ah, James' shirt. She ought to return it to him. The dorm was oddly quiet for him to still be around. She was 99% sure he had left for Hogsmeade by now. She decided to quickly return his shirt to his bedroom.

Clad in only her favorite mint green panties, she opened the door leading to James' bedroom. His windows were open, allowing a cool breeze to wander throughout the room. Lily felt her nipples harden and her hair flow around her back, tickling her where it touched her sensitive skin. The room smelled of fresh air and James, slightly spicy with a bit of something that smelled like home. She closed her eyes and breathed in the wonderful scent, allowing her body to just feel for a few moments.

She decided to have a peek around James' room. It was identical to her own, except for the fact that it was completely spotless. Her own room looked like a niffler had gone through it. She sat on the bed, letting the soft fabric of his blanket kiss her naked skin. She imagined what it would be like to lay on this bed with James. She blushed, hard.

She looked to his nightstand and her heart sank. There, in a heart shaped frame, was a picture of a beautiful brunette, smiling and blowing a kiss. She was exactly the opposite of Lily. Where Lily was curvy, the brunette was thin. Lily had bright green eyes, the brunette had stunning blue ones. She was as perfect as a model.

Lily felt ridiculous for being in James' room. She neatly folded his shirt and set it on the bed. Just as she turned to head for the bathroom, James door swung wide open. The handsome boy himself was standing in the doorway, a look of pure shock etched on his face.

"Oh!" Lily shrieked covering her ample chest as best she could.  
"Hi." Was all James said.

"Hi…"

James walked closer. Lily watched him as he took in every bit of her. He looked lustful. She slowly lowered her arms away from her chest and down to her sides. James looked her directly in the eye and moved close enough that they could kiss if they wanted to.

"James." Lily moaned.

In the blink of an eye, James lips were crashing over hers, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Lily pressed her breasts as close to his chest as humanly possible. Their tongues were caught in an erotic sorft of dance. Lily felt all of the blood in her body rush down, down, down. She felt lightheaded.

He moved his hands to either side of her waist and pulled her close. She felt his cock hard against her, begging for attention. Lily was just contemplating getting down on her knees and sucking him into her mouth when she remembered the brunette in the photo.

"Merlin, we can't do this!" she exclaimed and ran from his room into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and pressed her back into it, taking very deep breaths and trying to take grasp of what had happened. All of a sudden, she heard James' deep voice vibrating through the door.

"Lily. Please talk to me."

"I can't. You have a girlfriend and I've...Oh, I've ruined everything!"

"Girlfriend, what girlfriend?"

"The picture of the girl on your nightstand."

"That's my cousin, Beatrice. She sent it to me to give to Sirius, she has a crush on him."

"Oh…"

"Lily, please let me see you."

Lily opened the door that separated them. He stood there, taking in her breathlessness, her messed up hair and her naked body.

"Beautiful." he murmured.

Just then they heard the shrill of Sirius Black in the common area.

"Oi! Prongsie! Hurry up mate, we're headed for Hogsy!"

James grinned at Lily.

"Want to join me to Hogsmeade?" 


End file.
